1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure comprising uprights, connecting beams between the uprights, and wall panels, which have been inserted between the uprights and at least one floor and a ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known building structures of that kind the uprights and the connecting beams disposed between the uprights have been assembled to form a load-carrying skeleton, which for an insertion of floors, ceilings and walls defines fields, which are defined by the connecting beams and by the connecting beams and the uprights. To permit such structures to be disassembled in a simple manner and to be reassembled in a simple manner optionally with a different division of the included space, screw connections are provided between the uprights and the connecting beams and between said carrying members of the skeleton and the floors, ceilings and walls. But in spite of the provision of such screw connections the assembling work is relatively expensive. Besides, the several components of the structure must be provided with holes for receiving the connecting screws so that the manufacture of such components will be more expensive and their strength adjacent to such holes will be decreased. Besides, it is often required that the screw connections should be concealed from sight by covering means, which also add to the structural expenditure.
In order to provide structures which have no screw connections and can be assembled and disassembled in a simple manner it is known (Austrian Patent Specification 364,939) to provide walls which are disposed between a floor frame and a ceiling frame and are connected to each other and to the floor frame and the ceiling frame by node members, which are slidably fitted on lugs protruding from the walls. Whereas the provision of such node members will eliminate the need for screw connections and will permit the structure to be assembled and disassembled without a need for tools, the resulting structure has only a low load-carrying capacity because any load which is applied can be taken up only via the wall panels.